Cadence Nash
Cadence is the new bad girl to Lakewood. It is pretty obvious she didn't like Hayley Steele at first, when Jake was going to ask Hayley out Cadence tricked him into asking her out. She is also half-Blood Thrasher shown in The Monster Within. She was sent to the Monster World by Jake in Oh, Brother, but escaped back into the Human World in Through the Looking Glass, and is thus in the Human World in later episodes. She joined the Troop in Ice Hassles Jake Collins When Jake was about to ask Hayley on a date Cadence tricked him into asking her. But their date turns out not to be that bad because it seems Cadence and Jake have some things in common like: comic books, foozeball, etc. When Jake shows her his comic book he's making she ask if thats Hayley and he says he draws every girl he thinks pretty,he also said he thinks Cadence is pretty. They dated for a while, but broke up. After a reconcile, they are now friends. Hayley Steele When the two first meet they get off to a very rocky start, with Cadence believing Hayley to be predictable and dating Jake to successfully make Hayley jealous, but later the two begin to get along more. Hayley is also the first member of the Troop who knew Cadence's secret. They are now considered friends, after Hayley helps save Cadence in the Monster World. In This Bird You Cannot Change, Hayley suggests and helps Cadence try to be more human. (See: Cadence and Hayley) Felix Garcia While attempting to fight with Hayley, Cadence ends up accidentally punching Felix after he unfreezes her. Later, in a twist of irony, she unintentionally saved Felix from a beating by Alejandro, while in monster form. She moved so fast, nobody saw her, and so assumed Felix was responsible. Kirby Bankroft Cadworth III She didn't like it when Kirby put his arm around her in Mirrors. But in Road Trip she helps Kirby with his campaign to become Green Czar. He thanks her and says he wanted to make friends, and he had, one in particular (referring to Cadence). She says they are friends too. (See: Kirby and Cadence) Chino Nash Cadence doesn't like her brother's attitude to their monster side and is disgusted by the fact that he feeds on humans. Despite this, she still loves her brother deep down. Species Cadence despises her hybrid species, as it makes her feel like a freak among both humans and monsters, and it causes an uncontrollable urge to feast on other monsters and humans at times. However, despite her loathing for her monster half, she has used it to save her friends (and Felix, accidentally) from danger on several occasions, as seen in The Monster Within when she unwittingly saved Felix. In Through the Looking Glass, she saved Jake in the Monster World on two occasions; First from a Two-Headed Zylork, and then from several clawed tentacles. In Ice Hassles, when her friends and the Troop International members are all frozen/zombified, she assumes her Blood Trasher state and destroys the Ice Ghoul responsible. Gallery CadenceChallengeAccepted.gif For more images, click here. Trivia *She rides a motorcyle to school. *In The Triangle, if one looks closely in a shot when Cadence and Jake are dating, Cadence's shadow is seen to have a tail, possibly hinting her status as a half-Blood Thrasher. *She was apparently arrested as: **The picture of Cadence from her old school shows her being handcuffed by a policeman. **Hayley directly implied this in The Monster Within. *She possibly has a crush on Jake. *She is good at foozeball. *She is half-human, half-Blood Thrasher. *Cadence is apparently immune to Snarks' memory erasing cry, and Ice Ghouls and ice zombies' ability to turn people into other zombies. * She a bad/good gurl. Category:Character Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Monsters Category:Season 2 Monsters Category:Humanoid Monsters Category:Semi Shape Shifters Category:Half Human Half Monster